the boy and the girl pt 3
by TrainerMonster
Summary: BBxoc BB almost kisses me! read on to find out more please.
1. Chapter 1

The boy and the girl pt 3

B was about ready to attack. He looked as if he would pull out a knife any moment.

"Ma'am, u can't do that. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The cashier said. Other workers were appearing.

The lady's boyfriend turned to the cashier worker. "And what if we don't?"

"Then I'll rip your head off your neck and cut out your heart as a trophy." B growled. He gave the man a death glare and I could see a hint of fear in the man's eyes as B glared him down.

"Don't speak to Cain that way!" the woman turned on B.

"And don't talk to Beyond that way!" I shouted at the lady. "Why don't you take your ugly *** and ugly boyfriend out of here."

The woman turned to me and the man was about to punch B. B reacted right away and ducked at the man's fist and then kicked him in the chin. The man flew back and as the woman had her back turned I tripped her and then I stomped on her throat. She let out a blood curdling scream and then the store's security came in and stopped us.

I quickly finished buying the jacket and grabbed B by the wrist. I grabbed Anaka's leash from the man who was holding it and left.

"Here," I gave b his joker jacket. He gave me a sad look.

"Are you okay?" his voice was soft. It shocked me. I didn't know B could talk so softly like that.

I nodded in reply and looked down at Anaka. He was staring the store and was just waiting for them to come out.

"So let's go get something to eat," I said trying to change the subject. B put on his new jacket, still staring at me.

We walked down past the clothes store and crossed the street. We walked down many streets before we finally came across the food part.

"There's fast food restraints, café's-"B bolted down the street dragging Anaka and me. "B, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. BB just kept half running half walking down the street. We made it all the way to last café down this street when he stopped.

"B, what's the matter? Did you see L?" I asked trying to catch my breath. Anaka was just happy and excited. He loves to run.

"No. I just smelled some strawberries is all," B smiled. I wanted to faint. I looked at the café.

"You know this place isn't so bad. An Café is probably the best sweet café here," I told B. he finally let go my wrist, but then he grabbed two of my fingers with two of his fingers. I could my face turn red.

Anaka, BB, and I went into the café and were greeted by two ladies in maid outfits with roller skates.

"Hello! And how are you two doing?" they both said in unison.

"We're doing fine." B simply said.

"Hi, Anaka! How have you been?" one of the ladies said. She rubbed my dog on the head. She grabbed his leash and took him away. "Don't worry. We'll show him a good time." The lady called over her shoulder.

The other lady showed us to our table. "Have a great date you two," she giggled. She was gone before I could tell her we were just friends. B gave me a look as if he were saying 'you know you want me'. I rolled my eyes and the lady was back with a notepad and a pen. "What can I get you two?"

"I would like the strawberry sundae and chocolate milk," I said. B's eyes grew wide at the mention of strawberries.

"I'll also have the strawberry sundae and a strawberry milkshake," B said. The lady wrote all of it down and roller skated away.

B was still giving me that look. "This whole _date_ thing could work you know."

I froze for a few moments and looked away. "Soooooo… how did you get here, B?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" he asked so innocently.

"I mean, do you really exist? Because you are normally a fictional character in Death Note. So I was just wondering. Because the day before I met you, I ran into some old lady and she was speaking some strange language. Do you have any connection to her?"

B thought for a moment. He seemed confused at first. I was beginning to wonder if he even understood what I was talking about. "Well, I woke up in some dark room. I also met a lady. She told me I have a duty to do. And something just told me to go to your apartment."

The lady who took our orders was back with a tray with our stuff on it. She set down our stuff and went to take another order. I grabbed my spoon and started to dig into my sundae. B picked out his strawberries and set them on a napkin. Maybe he was saving them for later.

"So that's why you were at me apartment. Did something tell you to eat my jam as well?" I laughed.

"I don't know why," he scooted his chair over to mine and I took slow sips of my chocolate milk. "I have this attraction to you."

He looked at me with his beautiful red eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. '_B is so sexy,_' I thought. I wanted to kiss him. Slowly I could see he was leaning into me. I couldn't even move my fingers. He closed his eyes and my heart started racing. I was sure he could hear it beating. I could feel his breath and it smelled of strawberries. Does his breath always smell like that? I could barely feel his lips touching mine when I turned my head away.

'_STUPID! STUPID! You could've kissed him!' _ I wanted to stab myself with my fork. I saw B lean back into his chair.

"I'm sorry." He looked sad. He went back to his strawberry sundae. I ate one of my strawberries. For the rest of the time we were there I couldn't look at him. I was afraid I might lose it.

I paid for our sweets and left with Anaka and BB. We were walking back to my apartment when I finally thought of something. It took me a while before I could look at him though.

"Say, B. don't you need any clothes?" he looked at me and I thought my face got a little red.

"I suppose you're right. But I don't want to go back to that store. Is there another clothe store like that around here?

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's a few blocks away."

So we walked all the way to another Goth clothe store. I really like that place because the workers there are friendly.

Again we were greeted by people. B looked for some clothes in the men's section, and I was in the women's section. I didn't like shopping for clothes much, but it's not every day you go shopping with a hot murderer.

B picked out a lot of clothes. He seemed to fit them perfectly. And I have to say, he pretty dang sexy in them. I paid for the clothes we got and left. "Is that all for today?" I asked B. BB thought for a moment.

"Is there a mall here?" he asked. I looked at the setting sun. It was just beginning to go down.

"We could go there tomorrow. I have something I want to show you," I told B.

It was my turn to drag B. I let go off the leash and Anaka chased after us. "We have to hurry or else we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" B asked. We kept running.

We arrived at the beach, but I kept running. I wanted to go to the perfect spot for this. It wasn't long before we entered a cave.

"I have a favorite spot I don't think anyone else knows about," I told B. We passed through stalactites and stalagmites. Bats flew above us and B gazed at them. I saw an opening and we were out of the cave. I brushed off any fallen debris that could've fallen on me. _'Just in time,'_

B came out of the cave. "What is it?" he asked. I pointed to the ocean and he turned his head. His red eyes grew wide. The sunset was making the ocean turn red and dolphins were springing up into the air and then back into the ocean.

"Do you like it?" I asked. B came closer to the edge and stood next to me.

"Besides blood, this is the most beautiful thing that I've seen," BB said. I was happy. I gave B a great big hug. When I released him he held two of fingers again. Then the two fingers turned into one whole hand. The ocean sure was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 3

The boy and the girl pt 3

B was about ready to attack. He looked as if he would pull out a knife any moment.

"Ma'am, u can't do that. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The cashier said. Other workers were appearing.

The lady's boyfriend turned to the cashier worker. "And what if we don't?"

"Then I'll rip your head off your neck and cut out your heart as a trophy." B growled. He gave the man a death glare and I could see a hint of fear in the man's eyes as B glared him down.

"Don't speak to Cain that way!" the woman turned on B.

"And don't talk to Beyond that way!" I shouted at the lady. "Why don't you take your ugly *** and ugly boyfriend out of here."

The woman turned to me and the man was about to punch B. B reacted right away and ducked at the man's fist and then kicked him in the chin. The man flew back and as the woman had her back turned I tripped her and then I stomped on her throat. She let out a blood curdling scream and then the store's security came in and stopped us.

I quickly finished buying the jacket and grabbed B by the wrist. I grabbed Anaka's leash from the man who was holding it and left.

"Here," I gave b his joker jacket. He gave me a sad look.

"Are you okay?" his voice was soft. It shocked me. I didn't know B could talk so softly like that.

I nodded in reply and looked down at Anaka. He was staring the store and was just waiting for them to come out.

"So let's go get something to eat," I said trying to change the subject. B put on his new jacket, still staring at me.

We walked down past the clothes store and crossed the street. We walked down many streets before we finally came across the food part.

"There's fast food restraints, café's-"B bolted down the street dragging Anaka and me. "B, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. BB just kept half running half walking down the street. We made it all the way to last café down this street when he stopped.

"B, what's the matter? Did you see L?" I asked trying to catch my breath. Anaka was just happy and excited. He loves to run.

"No. I just smelled some strawberries is all," B smiled. I wanted to faint. I looked at the café.

"You know this place isn't so bad. An Café is probably the best sweet café here," I told B. he finally let go my wrist, but then he grabbed two of my fingers with two of his fingers. I could my face turn red.

Anaka, BB, and I went into the café and were greeted by two ladies in maid outfits with roller skates.

"Hello! And how are you two doing?" they both said in unison.

"We're doing fine." B simply said.

"Hi, Anaka! How have you been?" one of the ladies said. She rubbed my dog on the head. She grabbed his leash and took him away. "Don't worry. We'll show him a good time." The lady called over her shoulder.

The other lady showed us to our table. "Have a great date you two," she giggled. She was gone before I could tell her we were just friends. B gave me a look as if he were saying 'you know you want me'. I rolled my eyes and the lady was back with a notepad and a pen. "What can I get you two?"

"I would like the strawberry sundae and chocolate milk," I said. B's eyes grew wide at the mention of strawberries.

"I'll also have the strawberry sundae and a strawberry milkshake," B said. The lady wrote all of it down and roller skated away.

B was still giving me that look. "This whole _date_ thing could work you know."

I froze for a few moments and looked away. "Soooooo… how did you get here, B?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" he asked so innocently.

"I mean, do you really exist? Because you are normally a fictional character in Death Note. So I was just wondering. Because the day before I met you, I ran into some old lady and she was speaking some strange language. Do you have any connection to her?"

B thought for a moment. He seemed confused at first. I was beginning to wonder if he even understood what I was talking about. "Well, I woke up in some dark room. I also met a lady. She told me I have a duty to do. And something just told me to go to your apartment."

The lady who took our orders was back with a tray with our stuff on it. She set down our stuff and went to take another order. I grabbed my spoon and started to dig into my sundae. B picked out his strawberries and set them on a napkin. Maybe he was saving them for later.

"So that's why you were at me apartment. Did something tell you to eat my jam as well?" I laughed.

"I don't know why," he scooted his chair over to mine and I took slow sips of my chocolate milk. "I have this attraction to you."

He looked at me with his beautiful red eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. '_B is so sexy,_' I thought. I wanted to kiss him. Slowly I could see he was leaning into me. I couldn't even move my fingers. He closed his eyes and my heart started racing. I was sure he could hear it beating. I could feel his breath and it smelled of strawberries. Does his breath always smell like that? I could barely feel his lips touching mine when I turned my head away.

'_STUPID! STUPID! You could've kissed him!' _ I wanted to stab myself with my fork. I saw B lean back into his chair.

"I'm sorry." He looked sad. He went back to his strawberry sundae. I ate one of my strawberries. For the rest of the time we were there I couldn't look at him. I was afraid I might lose it.

I paid for our sweets and left with Anaka and BB. We were walking back to my apartment when I finally thought of something. It took me a while before I could look at him though.

"Say, B. don't you need any clothes?" he looked at me and I thought my face got a little red.

"I suppose you're right. But I don't want to go back to that store. Is there another clothe store like that around here?

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's a few blocks away."

So we walked all the way to another Goth clothe store. I really like that place because the workers there are friendly.

Again we were greeted by people. B looked for some clothes in the men's section, and I was in the women's section. I didn't like shopping for clothes much, but it's not every day you go shopping with a hot murderer.

B picked out a lot of clothes. He seemed to fit them perfectly. And I have to say, he pretty dang sexy in them. I paid for the clothes we got and left. "Is that all for today?" I asked B. BB thought for a moment.

"Is there a mall here?" he asked. I looked at the setting sun. It was just beginning to go down.

"We could go there tomorrow. I have something I want to show you," I told B.

It was my turn to drag B. I let go off the leash and Anaka chased after us. "We have to hurry or else we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" B asked. We kept running.

We arrived at the beach, but I kept running. I wanted to go to the perfect spot for this. It wasn't long before we entered a cave.

"I have a favorite spot I don't think anyone else knows about," I told B. We passed through stalactites and stalagmites. Bats flew above us and B gazed at them. I saw an opening and we were out of the cave. I brushed off any fallen debris that could've fallen on me. _'Just in time,'_

B came out of the cave. "What is it?" he asked. I pointed to the ocean and he turned his head. His red eyes grew wide. The sunset was making the ocean turn red and dolphins were springing up into the air and then back into the ocean.

"Do you like it?" I asked. B came closer to the edge and stood next to me.

"Besides blood, this is the most beautiful thing that I've seen," BB said. I was happy. I gave B a great big hug. When I released him he held two of fingers again. Then the two fingers turned into one whole hand. The ocean sure was beautiful.


End file.
